Eddy and Jazzy Cullen: Mama's Boys
by anewkindofme
Summary: Esme Cullen never wanted to pressure her little boys into growing up. So at the ages of 14 and 16, Edward and Jasper act as if they are 2 and 3 year olds. Daddy Carlisle wants his boys to grow up but they'll forever be Mama's boys. Contains inflantism, age regression, spanking, breast feeding, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! They aren't vamps in this.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so I wanted to an Edward and Esme age regression story but decided to add Jasper. In this story, they are not vampires. Esme and Edward are married and they had Edward together and then adopted little Jasper. The boys are now fourteen and sixteen and Esme is having issues with them growing up. It will contain spanking and a little breast feeding which is why I'm gonna rate it teen. But it is not sexual, simply a loving mother. Don't like? Did I say you have to read?**_

Esme's P.O.V:

I wake up in the morning and roll over, pecking the lips of my already awake husband. "Good morning darling," I whisper. He smiles and kisses me back. "Good morning beautiful." He looks down at the teenage boy in between us. "When did Jasper come in here?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. I sit up and stroke his golden blonde hair.

"A little after you fell asleep, he had a nightmare, my poor little boy." Carlisle sighs, carefully getting out of bed.

"He's fourteen Es. He should be able to sleep in his own bed." He strips off his clothes and heads into the attached bathroom.

"He's just a baby," I tell him, looking down at our precious little boy. "He's still in pull ups."

"Yeah because you won't potty train him," he calls from our bathroom. I sigh and kiss our son's forehead. His eyes flicker open. "Momma?" He whispers. I kiss his forehead.

"Hey there Jazzy," I whisper. He crawls into my lap, his footie pajamas looking super adorable on him. "Did you have an accident?" I feel his bottom and smile. "No! Good job!" He smiles.

"Yay!" He exclaims. The door opens and Edward comes in rubbing his eyes. He walks over to the bed and sits on it. I pull him close to my side and kiss his head. "And how is our little Eddie this morning?" I ask. He smiles.

"Good Momma." I reach down and unbutton the butt flap on his footie pajamas. I feel his pull up and he turns red. "I'm sorry Momma." I kiss his head.

"It's okay sweetie. You can just wear a diaper for today." He sighs but nods. "Now are my little guys hungry?" They nod happily. I get up, hoisting Jasper onto my hip and take Edward's hand, taking them both downstairs. Jasper and Edward were both highly intelligent. I homeschooled them from a young age but they both have stayed my baby boys. Both still wear pull ups though there are times Edward needs to wear diapers all day. I still dress them and even though Carlisle doesn't approve, they use pacifiers. I feed them bottles and their food. They're just my little boys and they'll always stay that way. I set Jasper into his high chair and lift up Edward, carrying him over to the kitchen changing station. I take off his Pull Up with Buzz Light Year and replace it with a Care Bear diaper, keeping his sleeper off. I carry him over to his high chair and start on breakfast. Carlisle walks into the kitchen already in his scrubs.

"Good morning boys," he says, kissing their heads. "I'll see you later. Be good for Momma." They nod happily and he kisses me before leaving. I finish the eggs and set them on the table. I let the boys eat with their hands while I prepare their bottles. Once I'm done, I lift Edward up and feed and burp him first before moving onto Jasper. "Now let's get you both into some real clothes." I carry them upstairs to their room which is two overgrown cribs for both of my boys. They can climb out, but they mostly stay in. I set Edward down and put Jasper on the changing table. I take off his pull up and put on a new one. I then put on a blue argyle sweater with little cars on it and little khakis that snap at the crotch along with some nice shoes. To complete the look I tie a blue crocheted hat to his head and add a blue pacifier. I set him on the ground and grab Edward.

For my Eddy, I choose a one piece body suit with a hood that makes him look like a reindeer. I add in a pacifier and put the baby sling on my chest. I put Edward in it and put Jasper on my hip. I take them downstairs and strap them both into their stroller, taking the sling off and pushing them both outside into the fresh sunlight. Both boys are squealing from behind their pacifiers and I know they're itching to play. I push them through the property to the playground that Carlisle had built for them. I reach in and lift out Jasper and then Edward.

"Go play my little Pumpkin Pies," I say, patting their bottoms. They rush over and I smile, relaxing in the nice chaise lounge. I watch them play for a bit and look down at my magazine for five seconds when I hear an "Ow!" I look up and see Jasper on the ground, his knee all scraped up. I jump up and run over, scooping him up into my arms. I look at Edward who's laughing. "Edward Mason Cullen!" Jasper takes out his pacifier.

"Mommy, Eddy pushes me off the swing." I shake my head and grab Edward by the ear, dragging him to the house.

"Ow! Ow! Mommy!" He screeches. Once inside, I put my sixteen year old into his timeout chair.

"Stay there Edward." I carry Jasper upstairs and clean out his owie. Once I'm done, I slap on a band aid and kiss it. "Now sweetie, if you play quietly in your room, Mommy will come feed you after she punishes Eddie." He sniffles and nods, jumping down and walking out of the room. I go downstairs and sit on the couch, laying Edward over my lap. I take off his bodysuit and untape the diaper so his bottom is exposed. I start the spanking.

"Ow Mommy!" He screams. "Stop!"

"You don't hit your brother!" I tell him emphasizing my words with each smack. He continues to cry out until I'm finally done. I sit him up on my lap and take his chin into my hands. Tears are streaming down his face along with some snot. "You are Jazzy's big brother, it is YOUR job to protect him, not hurt him. Do you understand." He nods his head and I put his diaper and bodysuit back on. "Jasper!" My youngest son comes downstairs and Edward jumps off my lap running over to him.

"I'm sorry Jazzy!" He says hugging him. Jasper hugs him back tighter.

"It's okay Eddie!"

_**Rate and Review. **_


	2. A little update

Hey guys. I wanted to make this and I think it's against the rules but whatever. I haven't not been writing due to the haters, but I do actually have two small children and they take up most of my time. This is just a fan fiction story though. If you don't like, don't read. You can report it all you want but it is not against the rules. If you do not want to read "my fifth" then simply move on. I like how some have left constructive criticism so thank you on that end. I hope to post soon, as soon as my kids let me. And no, I would never do this to them. That's why it's called fiction right? =) Xoxo, Val.


End file.
